


Remembrance

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hope, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita One Remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

She remembers when all she wanted was her home, energy enough for her family, and the right to create a new life with her partner.

She remembers how it felt to be happy with her work, and not worry about the ramifications of that work.

She remembers the bold laughter of a friend, of the caring gentle strength of her partner.

All of these things she remembers, and she prays to Primus each time she lets herself rest, one day, her femmes and the mechs they choose, will know those times again. Until then, she can only fight for them.


End file.
